


hearts strung up on clothing line

by Stromesquad



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/pseuds/Stromesquad
Summary: Mitch hasn't spoken to Dylan in over a year, not since they broke up, dramatically and traumatically after Dylan got sent back down to Tucson for the second time, so when Dylan calls, he's surprised and really tempted not to answer.





	hearts strung up on clothing line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forks/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [forks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forks/pseuds/forks) in the [PuckingRare2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> One was Mitch's past. One is Mitch's present. They both become his future.

Mitch hasn't spoken to Dylan in over a year, not since they broke up, dramatically and traumatically after Dylan got sent back down to Tucson for the second time, so when Dylan calls, he's surprised and really tempted not to answer. He lets it ring three, four, five times before picking up. 

 

“Stromer,” he says, possibly a little gruffly.

 

“Hey Marns.” Dylan's voice sounds shy and hesitant. 

 

_ Good, he should _ , Mitch thinks.  _ He only ripped my heart out. _ Okay, maybe Mitch is still a little bitter about how things ended. 

 

“What do you want?” The question is short and clipped. He wants to get this conversation over with. 

 

“Guess you haven't been on the internet in the last half hour.”

 

“Please, just get to the point.” 

 

“I'm, um… I got traded to the Leafs.” 

 

“Oh.” It's all Mitch can say. He sits down hard on the floor of his kitchen. It feels like he's been punched in the gut.

 

“Yeah. I thought we should…”

 

“We don't have to…”

 

“We do though.”

 

Mitch feels his eyes welling over with tears. “Dyls, please. I can't. I have to go.” 

 

“Okay. Okay. I guess I'll see you soon.” 

 

“Yeah.” Mitch lets out wet laugh. “Yeah I guess so.”

 

The thing is, he should be over it by now. He's moved on. He's in love with Auston who is good and kind, if a little too memey on occasion. So Mitch can't explain why he's sitting here on the floor with tears slipping down his face like Dylan broke up with him days ago instead of months ago. He lets himself cry for a while. He gets a text from Auston. 

 

**Auston:** _ hey, saw the news. you okay? _

 

**Mitch:** _ not really come over? _

 

**Auston:** _ was already on my way see you in 5 _

 

And really, Mitch has the absolute best boyfriend in the world. He gets that Mitch didn't just lose his boyfriend when Dylan broke up with him, he lost his best friend, which probably made that harder. Auston was just there. He was there all the time and gave Mitch everything he needed. It was so easy to fall in love with him. 

 

A few minutes later, the door opens and Auston walks in. 

 

“Hey, babe.” He sees Mitch sitting on the kitchen floor. He sits down next to him and gathers Mitch in his arms. “It's gonna be okay,” he whispers into Mitch’s hair. “It's gonna be okay, I've got you. I've got you.”

 

Mitch cries himself out into Auston’s shoulder and just stays there, breathing him in. “Thank you,” Mitch says eventually. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too. Which do you want, rom coms or shooting things?”

 

“Rom coms, please?” Mitch asks as he slides out of Auston's lap. He extends his hand and helps Auston up. They walk over to the couch without letting go of each others’ hands. Auston grabs the remote and plops down, pulling Mitch back into his lap. Mitch knows Auston is going to cuddle the shit out of him for the rest of the night which Mitch appreciates. 

 

At some point during the second movie he must drift off because Auston is shaking him awake. 

 

“Mitchy, come on. Time for bed.”

 

He blinks at Auston. “What time is it? How long have I been out?”

 

“Just like an hour. But it's already like 10:30 so we should probably go to bed. Morning skate is at 8:00.”

 

“'kay,” Mitch stretches his arms about his head. He climbs off the couch and walks to his bedroom. 

 

They get undressed in silence and climb into bed together. Auston curls up behind him, looping his arm around Mitch's waist and tucking his face into Mitch's neck. 

 

“Love you,” Auston says, into Mitch's skin. 

 

“Love you too.”

 

Mitch drifts to sleep in Auston's arms but his last thought is just 'Dylan.’ 

 

***

 

Mitch gets 48 hours to prepare himself for Dylan's first practice with the Leafs. It's both not enough and too much. He doesn't sleep well the night before, tossing and turning, blankets on and off. His brain won't stop shouting, 'Dylan, Dylan, Dylan.’ 

 

He wakes up after maybe, collectively four hours of sleep and gets ready. He's in a foul mood when he picks Auston up. He can barely muster up a smile for his boyfriend. 

 

“You're gonna be alright,” Auston says as he gets in the car. 

 

“I know. I just feel like it shouldn't be this hard. It's been a while.”

 

“That doesn't have to make it easier, you know? Sometimes things just hurt.”

 

“Why are you so good to me?”

 

“You make it easy.”

 

The rest of the drive is quiet as Auston sips coffee from his thermos. Mitch doesn't really have anything more to say and Auston lets him have the time to just kind of drive and not think about anything but the road.

 

They pull into a spot in the parking garage just as Dylan gets out of his car. Dylan doesn't start walking he just stands and waits. 

 

Mitch sighs. At least they're getting this part over with before practice actually starts. He puts the car in park. As he goes to get out of the car, Auston takes his hand and squeezes it.

 

“You've got this. And I'm right here with you every step of the way.”

 

Mitch squeezes back. “Thanks. Love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

They get out of the car and start walking towards the door and Dylan meets them part way.

 

“Hi,” he says. It's hesitant and shy.

 

“Hi,” Mitch says back, quiet and he doesn't know. It's hard to even get the one syllable out.

 

“I…” Dylan starts.

 

“Let's not do this now. Let's just go play hockey please.” 

 

“Okay. I…”

 

“Practice.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Auston takes Mitch's hand again, a silent comfort against the painful awkwardness. Mitch refuses to let this fuck with his hockey so he bottles up his emotions and shoves them down. He focuses on practice and tries to lose himself in the familiar pattern of their drills. Babs doesn't put him and Dylan on the same line and Mitch is more grateful than his coach will ever know. Auston keeps skating over to check in.

 

“I'm fine. Don't worry okay? If I'm not fine, I'll be not fine later but for now, hockey,” he tells Auston after the third time he checks in. “We can talk later. For now, just hockey.” 

 

“Okay,” Auston shoots him a furtive smile.

 

And honestly, Mitch is fine. This is a lot easier than he thought it'd be. Maybe he and Dylan can just play hockey together and have that be all there is to it. 

 

After practice, Dylan comes over to Mitch’s stall. 

 

“Hey,” he says, shy and awkward and unsure.

 

Mitch sighs. “Hi Dylan.”

 

“I just want to…”

 

“We don't have to do this. Now or ever.”

 

“Okay,” Dylan says. He looks down at his feet and walks away. 

 

_ Good _ , Mitch thinks, maybe a little meanly, he knows.

 

Auston looks over at Mitch from across the room where he's talking to Mo. Mitch must have a look on his face because Auston's eyebrows draw together in concern. He cuts the conversation short and comes and sits down next to Mitch. 

 

“My place or yours?”

 

“Mine if that's okay.”

 

“Of course. Do I have any clean clothes at your place or do we need to swing by mine first?”

 

“Clothes are clean. Did laundry yesterday.” Mitch smiles. He’s honestly not sure why they haven't just moved in together. They spend almost every night together and half their things are at each other's places.

 

“Then drive us home.”

 

“Can we nap? I slept like shit last night.”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“You're the best.” Mitch kisses Auston on the cheek. 

 

They climb into the car and Mitch turns up the music. He bops along feeling a bit more like himself than he had in the morning. It's nice, to have the normalcy of this routine with such huge upheaval happening outside. Mitch appreciates Auston for just letting him be and not making him talk. Mitch counts his blessings. 

 

Once they’re home and showered and sitting on the couch, comfortable, Auston breaks the silence.

 

“How are you doing?”

 

“I’m…” Mitch starts.

 

“And don’t just say fine.” Auston interrupts.

 

“I am though. Mostly. I think I’ll be okay as long as he leaves me alone.” 

 

Auston picks up Mitch’s feet and puts them in his lap and rubs Mitch’s ankle gently. “You can’t avoid him forever. You’re going to have to spend time together.”

 

“I know. I’m just not ready yet. Give me a couple weeks to adjust and I’ll get there.”

 

“I’m here. Every step of the way.”

 

“I appreciate it. And thank you. I know this can’t be easy for you either.”

 

Auston chuckles a little. “It’s not for me. I know you love me. What you and Dylan had is in the past. What we have is now. It’s now that matters.” 

 

“That’s very wise of you.”

 

“I get it from my mom.” 

 

Mitch smiles at Auston. “Ema Matthews is a saint. You should be so lucky.”

 

“Yeah she really is.”

 

*** 

 

A week later, it happens. Auston is meeting with Freddie and Mo for lunch so Freddie is driving him home after which means Mitch is in the parking garage, alone when Dylan ambushes him, looking desperate. 

 

“Mitch, please. Can we just talk for like five minutes?”

 

Mitch sighs. He might as well get this over with now. “Fine.”

 

“Can we like, go sit somewhere?”

 

“Fine. Let’s go sit in my car.” He walks quickly towards it, Dylan trailing a couple steps behind, looking a little hesitant despite the fact that he started this conversation that Mitch is already over.

 

Once they’re sitting inside, Mitch stays looking straight ahead even though Dylan turns to look at him. There’s an awkward silence where Dylan waits for Mitch to turn and face him, which Mitch absolutely refuses to do. 

 

“I’m so fucking sorry Mitch,” Dylan finally says. “I’m so fucking sorry and I know that doesn’t really mean much. If I could do it all over again, I would.”

 

“You literally told me you never wanted to see more or speak to me again. We were together for four years, Dylan. Four fucking years.”

 

“I know. I know I shouldn’t have left. I’ve regretted it every single moment since I hung up that phone.” 

 

“Well, it’s too late.”

 

“Can we at least be friends?”

 

“I… I really don’t think I can do that. Not right now, maybe not ever.” 

 

“I’m just really sorry. Please, please just let me be your friend. I miss...”

 

“You broke my fucking heart.” Mitch shouts, interrupting before Dylan can finish the stupid sentence he’s trying to say. “You don’t get to do this. You don’t get to make me feel guilty for not wanting to be your friend. I loved you. I honestly thought I was going to marry you, even when you were treating me like shit those last few months. You were unhappy in Arizona and you took that out on me. It wasn’t fair but I knew you didn’t mean it so I stayed.” The tears burn as they slide down Mitch’s face but he’s on a roll so he’s not stopping now. “I stayed because I loved you and I was willing to help but you, you quit on me. So you don’t get to say you miss. You don’t get to ask to be friends. Because you broke this. You broke it, Dylan. Not me. So no, I’m not going to be your friend. And I don’t care if you miss me. We’re teammates. I will be nice to you at team functions, but I won’t be your friend. Now get out of my car.”

 

Mitch looks over and Dylan looks like he’s been slapped. He clearly didn’t expect this but Mitch is maybe a little glad it hurts. Maybe Dylan will get how Mitch felt, still feels sometimes, when he thinks about Dylan. 

 

“O-o-okay,” Dylan says shakily. 

 

And now he’s crying too, which is just great for Mitch because Mitch is starting to feel fucking guilty which is the last thing he needs.

 

“Out!”

 

Dylan opens the door and gets out and Mitch is alone. He slumps forward and puts his head on the steering wheel and just sobs, the ugly kind that wrack through your whole body. He’s hiccuping and just, he’s a fucking mess. Someone knocks on the window. He looks up to find Auston. He rolls down the window.

 

“Hey, what’re you doing here?”

 

“I um, saw Dylan grab you on the way to Freddie’s car and thought you might need me more so I cancelled lunch. Freddie and Mo get it. They were here too, you know?”

 

Mitch wipes at his eyes. “Thanks. Do you think you can drive?” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

Mitch gets out of the car and Auston holds out his arms and just holds Mitch for like a full minute. Mitch questions how he got so lucky. Auston is always there, has been for a long time. Mitch is more grateful than he has words to say. 

 

They get back into the car and Auston drives them back to his place. There’s Ema Matthews Tortilla Soup in Auston’s freezer and there’s nothing better for what ails you than that soup. When they get there, Auston wraps Mitch up in a blanket and goes to make the soup. 

 

“I’m sad, not sick,” Mitch says to Auston’s retreating back.

 

“Pretend the blanket is cuddling you for me.” 

 

That makes Mitch laugh. He’s already starting to feel better. “I love you,” he calls out and gets a “Love you too,” back, muffled by Auston’s head in the fridge. Auston heats Mitch’s soup and brings it back into the living room. He kisses Mitch’s forehead.

 

“It’s gonna be okay.”

 

“I know. Today just- today feels really bad. It’s hard.”

 

“I know.” And Mitch knows Auston really does. He was there in the aftermath. He helped Mitch pick up the pieces of his broken heart and sew them back together. Mitch is so glad they got together and he tells Auston. They spend the rest of the night on the couch watching bad reality television and then crawling into bed together. Mitch falls asleep feeling more settled than he thought he could be.

 

***

 

After their conversation, everything goes fine for a few weeks. Dylan leaves Mitch alone, makes friends with the other guys, and Mitch lets him be. It works out, being casual, workplace acquaintances even if every so often, Mitch catches Dylan looking at him from across the locker room. If that’s because he’s looking back because he misses Dylan, no one needs to know. Until…

 

They’re having a tough offensive start in the game against the Coyotes, of all teams. They can’t get anything going and it’s not been a great night for Sparks. He let in three and now the Leafs are down three nothing half way through the second when Babcock shakes up the lines.

 

“Kadri, you’re between Johnsson and Kapanen. Strome you move up between Marleau and Marner. Got it?” 

 

They shuffle on the bench and Mitch is next to Dylan who looks at him and gives him a hesitant smile.

 

“We got this.” He puts out a fist to bump and Mitch bumps it back.

 

“We got this.” 

 

They play lights out hockey, the kind of instant chemistry had that first time they played together in juniors. Just magic. Mitch gets a hat trick and Patty gets one. Dylan gets the helpers on all four goals. They end up winning the game five to three with Naz getting the empty netter with 30 seconds left in the third.

 

They walk off the bench and Patty gets third star, Dylan gets second, and Mitch gets first. They’re waiting to get called out on the ice when Dylan bumps Mitch’s shoulder. 

 

“Pretty great, eh?”

 

Mitch gives Dylan a wide, genuine smile. “Pretty great.” 

 

And Mitch is just tired. He’s tired of missing his friend. He’s tired of missing Dylan. As they go back to the locker room he says, “Hey, do you wanna maybe grab a drink with me and Auston?” 

 

“Yeah!” Dylan practically shouts. “Yeah, I’d love to,” comes out slightly more subdued. 

 

Mitch strips quickly and showers. Once he’s done and dressed he slides up next to Auston. “I invited Dylan out for drinks with us, so, uh, we’re not going home after this. I hope you don’t mind.” 

 

Auston grins. “I don’t mind. I’m honestly surprised it took you this long.” 

 

“I tried really hard not to crack.”

 

“I know you missed him. This is good Mitchy. Really good.”

 

“Thanks. You know, for like always validating my life choices.”

 

Auston’s grin gets bigger. “I’ve got you.” 

 

They go out and it’s fun. Mitch and Dylan tell stories about their younger selves getting up to no good and pranking, or being pranked by everyone. They feed off each other, Mitch and Dylan, the way they always have, egging each other on and building each other up. No one gets drunk but everyone gets nicely buzzed.  

 

It’s in the middle of Dylan telling a story about Mitch being put in as goalie in road hockey, that it hits Mitch.

 

“So he takes a shot from Connor right to the mouth. And his lip like immediately starts swelling but he refuses to get out of the game. So Connor’s like yelling at him to go ice his face when Matty takes a shot and gets him in the  _ exact same spot! _ ” 

 

Dylan’s eyes are bright and his head is tipping back, smile wide, like Dylan hasn’t seen it in years. Not since the summer before Mitch made the NHL. Dylan’s happy again. And Mitch maybe gets it now, how things fell apart. Dylan was miserable while Mitch was having the time of his life and Dylan was floundering and Mitch noticed but he didn’t really do as much to help as he could. Maybe the breakup wasn’t out of nowhere. Maybe Mitch just hadn’t been paying enough attention. Maybe it’s a little bit his fault. 

 

He must look far away because Auston catches Mitch’s eye and mouths ‘you okay?’ Mitch gives him a small smile and nods. He focuses back on the story Dylan’s telling.”

 

“... So Mitch finally gets out of the goal when the whistle blows and it’s someone else’s turn to take over. Oh man, he looked rough after that.”

 

“My lip was swollen for like three weeks after.” 

 

“You shoulda hopped out of the game dumb ass.”

 

“The cup was on the line! It was the last tournament of the summer! I couldn’t let you lose to the McLeods!” 

 

“You did manage to stop more than you let in so.”

 

“And we won the tournament didn’t we? Worth it. Would do it again.”

 

“Next summer…” Dylan trails off. He looks at Mitch, like he’s asking permission to say this.

 

Mitch nods and smiles. “Next summer.”

 

An hour later, as they’re leaving, Mitch looks at Dylan and says, “I’d like it if we could be friends.”

 

“Me too, Mitchy. I’ve really missed you.

 

“Yeah, I’ve really missed you too.” And it feels really, really good to finally voice it out loud, a thought that’s been plaguing him for days.

 

***

 

The floodgates open and Mitch starts spending more and more time with Dylan, most often with him and Auston. The team is starting to chirp them for it, calling them 'the throuple.’ Mitch doesn't mind. He's just happy to have his friend back, despite all that's happened between them. It feels good, great even. 

 

They're watching a movie together the first time Mitch notices. He's sitting between Auston and Dylan on the other when Dylan's hand accidently brushes his. Dylan pulls away quickly, like the touch burns and maybe it does because Mitch’s hand feels warm, tingling where Dylan's fingers were. He wants to touch him again. Kind of wants to grab his hand and hold on for dear life. Instead he puts slightly more space between him and Dylan and leans into Auston a little more. 

 

It's something Mitch thinks about a lot after, a lot more than he should, that gentle, accidental touch, far more than he should.  _ Auston  _ he reminds himself every time and seeks out the comfort of his boyfriend’s arms to chase away the lingering thoughts of his past that keep creeping in. He keeps a careful space between himself and Dylan, puts Auston between them as a buffer. 

 

Dylan doesn't keep any space between himself and Auston. He’ll throw his arm round Auston as they walk to the car. They'll wrestle for control of the remote and rights to pick the movie. And Mitch is jealous. He knows the physical distance between him and Dylan is his fault but it's a slippery slope for him, from friendly touch to more than friendly feelings. So he avoids. He soaks up more physical affection from Auston, and he watches. 

 

Auston calls him on it.

 

“You know, you're the most physically affectionate person in the world and you just never touch Dylan.”

 

“I…” Mitch trails off. He doesn't know what to say or how to say it.

 

“I won't get jealous if that's what you're worried about. Are you jealous?”

 

“No, I'm happy you're getting along so well!”

 

“Do you not want to hang out with him so much?”

 

“It's not that either. I don't really know what my problem is. I just feel like I can't.”

 

“You can. And if you want to hang out with Dylan alone you can.”

 

“I'm not sure I'm really ready for that.”

 

“Whatever you need.” Auston smiles, warm and genuine. “You know best. I just want you to be happy.”

 

“I am,” Mitch smiles back. And he's not lying. He is happy. He's got the greatest boyfriend, and he's got his best friend back, something he thought he’d never have. It's a good life. Mitch just needed a reminder. 

 

***

 

The team goes out together after they clinch a playoff spot, the earliest they’ve ever done it. To say it's a bit wild is an understatement. Naz and Mo keep buying rounds of shots and Dylan keeps taking them. It's the first time he's ever going to make the playoffs in the NHL so Mitch thinks he deserves to celebrate. Mitch isn't that much better so he's pretty drunk and he thinks, maybe not for the first time but definitely the most certain, that he's really glad Dylan is here. 

 

“Marns!” Dylan slurs, throwing an arm around Mitch's shoulder, erasing the careful distance they’ve kept between each other over the last weeks. “I'm so glad I'm a Leaf! I’m so glad you're my friend. We’re livin’ the dream, eh?”

 

Mitch slips an arm around Dylan's waist and squeezes. “I'm glad we're friends again too.” He's smiling big and drunk and dumb. Auston looks over at them from the other end of the table and rolls his eyes. Mitch blows a kiss. Auston smiles at him and then turns back to his conversation with Brownie. Dylan's turned to talk to Travis, something about “Otters for life bro,” with a clinking of glasses. 

 

Dylan's arm stays around Mitch's shoulders until Auston comes over. 

 

“Wanna head out?” Auston asks. 

 

“Yeah,” Mitch says. His head is starting to spin a little he should probably head out. 

 

Dylan’s head whips around.

 

Dylan sways back into Mitch’s space and Mitch let's him. “You’re leaving?” The smell of alcohol is heavy on his breath.

 

“Yeah, Dyls.” The old nickname slips out without Mitch even noticing, a familiarity he hasn't allowed himself. 

 

“Okay,” he sighs. “I'll come with you. We can have a sleepover!” 

 

This is not strictly what Mitch meant but he's just drunk enough to allow it. “Okay!”

 

Auston looks at Mitch and raises his eyebrows and Mitch giggles. 

 

“Come on, take us home.” 

 

Auston herds them out into the street. It's crowded outside the bar so they decide to walk down the block to make it easier for their Lyft to find them. Dylan stops.

 

“Marns! Skip with me!” He holds out his hand, waiting for Mitch to take it. Mitch stares at the offered hand.

 

“Look! Auston will hold my hand!” Dylan takes Auston's hand.  Auston rolls his eyes but doesn't let go. Dylan stretches out towards Mitch. “See?” 

 

Mitch sighs and takes Dylan's offered hand. It's warm and a little sweaty but it fits, familiar and comfortable in a way it shouldn't be but Mitch just brushes that off. Too drunk to deal with that. 

 

Dylan starts skipping, dragging Mitch and Auston after him. Mitch giggles. Auston sighs, long suffering. 

 

They get home and pour Dylan into the guest bed as he says, “You're my best friends here. I'm so glad you're my friends.”

 

“We're glad we're your friends too,” Auston replies, placating but sincere.

 

Mitch gets Dylan a glass of water and puts it on the bedside table. 

 

“Night, Dyls.”

 

“Night Marns, night Matts.” 

 

Mitch and Auston leave Dylan to get some sleep and go climb into their own bed. 

 

“Love you Auston. Love you so much.”

 

“Love you too Mitchy. Drink some water for me okay?”

 

Mitch listens and does. Then Auston turns out the light and climbs into bed beside him. Mitch drifts to sleep quickly. 

 

He wakes up late, to the smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen. His head hurts but it's not as bad as it could be. There's aspirin and a Gatorade on the bedside table, cool blue.  _ Best boyfriend, _ Mitch thinks to himself as he gulps the Gatorade down. He pulls on a pair of sweats and walks out to the kitchen. 

Dylan is face down on the table but he clearly hears Mitch comes in because he lifts his head up. Then his eyes go comically wide. 

 

“Did I… last night?” he asks. 

 

“Did you insist on holding both our hands and skipping down the sidewalk at two am? Yes. Yes you did,” Auston says from the stove. 

 

Mitch stifles a laugh. 

 

Dylan groans and puts his head down on the table. “I'm too hungover to even be embarrassed.”

 

Mitch ruffles his hair. “Don't be embarrassed. It was cute.”

 

Mitch looks at Auston to roll his eyes. Auston's blushing for some reason and Mitch's stomach flips. He looks so beautiful like that, Mitch doesn't even care why. 

 

For a moment he wonders what it would be like to love both of them at the same time. He tries to shut that thought down as soon as he has it but it won't go away. He sort of needs to leave the room and walkjogs to the bathroom. He closes the door and sits down leaning his back against it.

 

Could he still be in love with Dylan? It's a frustrating thought. It's been so nice being friends again. Mitch doesn't want to ruin it. He sits there for what must be a long time because Auston knocks on the door.

 

“You okay?” he asks, voice full of concern.

 

“Yeah just too much to drink last night. I'll be fine.”

 

“Need another minute?” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

And really, Mitch has the absolute best boyfriend in the world. He's thoughtful and kind and just, he takes care of Mitch in a way no one else has. And somehow, Mitch is thinking about his ex. He lets out a frustrated groan. He's not doing this. He's not going to let Dylan get to him. He's not.

 

Eventually, he gets up off the bathroom floor and splashes water on his face. He goes out and finds Dylan finishing his breakfast. 

 

“Saved you some bacon,” he says. 

 

“Uh… thanks.”

 

Dylan stands up. “I'm just… I'm going to go. Thanks for taking care of me last night, guys.”

 

“No problem.”

 

Mitch gives him a strained smile and watches as Dylan lets himself out. He turns back to Auston and finds him with a searching look on his face, like he can't quite read Mitch for the first time since they were rookies.

 

“You sure you're okay?” he finally asks.

 

“Yeah,” Mitch sighs. “I'll be fine.”

 

Auston drops it and gets busy doing the dishes. 

 

_ Auston is enough, _ Mitch repeats to himself in his head, over and over as he finishes eating. A niggling voice of doubt squeezes in every so often,  _ but what if he's not? _

 

***

 

Mitch goes out for dinner with Chris one night. He's happy to see his brother, hasn't gotten to in a while. They talk about Chris's life for a bit. He's got a new girlfriend. He is thinking about bringing her home for dinner soon. The conversation lulls after they order, both checking their phones. 

 

Mitch has a series of snaps from both Auston and Dylan. They're pulled in close together, close enough for the filters to pick up. They're increasingly more ridiculous and increasingly cute. Mitch feels himself flushing and his stomach twists. It's not with jealousy although he is a little jealous they're having so much fun without him. He gets one where they're pressed cheek to cheek making fish faces at the camera. His stomach twists a little tighter and it's something more akin to want. Before he can explore that thought further, Chris is snapping in his face.

 

“Earth to Mitch!” 

 

“What?”

 

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for like a solid minute. What's got you so distracted?”

 

“Oh nothing. I got a couple of snaps from Auston and Dylan.” 

 

“Oh. Okay then.”

 

“Yeah. They were hanging out tonight while I went out for dinner with you.” Mitch smiles.

 

“How are things working out with that? With you and Dylan on the same team.”

 

“Pretty great actually. We’re best friends again and I guess I didn't realize how much I missed him.”

 

Chris raises an eyebrow.

 

“Fine. I knew exactly how much I missed him. I just didn't think I'd ever get to have this again.”

 

Chris looks a little confused. “What do you mean?”

 

“Like, I know we were dating for most of the time that we knew each other but he was also my best friend. Now I get to have just the best friend part.”

“And how's he doing?”

 

“Oh, Dylan's great. He's fitting in really great with the team and playing well. He’s kind of perfect here. Like it was meant to be.”

 

“And how is Auston doing with you and Dylan spending so much time together?”

 

“Oh, like half the time it's his idea. I think he's just happy that someone will laugh at dumb memes with him. Dylan gets all his jokes.”

 

Chris smiles. “I'm glad things are working out for you baby bro.” 

 

“Thanks, Chris. And thanks for getting dinner with me. I know you're busy.”

 

“I'm not the one with an NHL schedule!” Chris laughs. “Seriously though, I'm here if you need me. You know that right?”

 

“I know. Thanks. Things are really, really good right now.”

 

***

 

Auston is out with his parents. Mitch is getting dinner with the Matthews family the next day but he's kind of bored and a little antsy, the way he gets if he's alone after a tough practice sometimes. So when Dylan calls and says, “Do you want to come over?” Mitch says an emphatic yes and packs himself up and goes. 

 

He drives the 10 minutes to Dylan's apartment, parks and buzzes up to Dylan's apartment. His palms are a little sweaty for reasons Mitch can't really pinpoint right now. Maybe it's because they haven't spent much time alone together and if they have it's been out in public. It's maybe a little nerve wracking to spend time alone with your ex in private but Auston's okay with it so Mitch is going to take that leap. 

 

Dylan buzzes Mitch up and he takes to elevator. Dylan is waiting at the door for him.

 

“Hey Dyls.” Mitch smiles. 

 

“Hey Marns.” Dylan smiles back. Once Mitch is inside he asks, “Do you wanna order lunch?”

 

“Yeah. Chinese?”

 

“Still orange chicken?”

 

“Always. I can't believe you remember.”

 

“You ordered the same thing almost every time we've gotten Chinese in the five years we've known each other.” 

 

Mitch laughs. “That’s fair.”

 

They settle in and play a round of Chel before their food comes and it's fun. It's good-natured chirping and elbowing each other as they try to out maneuver each other on the video game ice. It's really nice and Mitch is really glad he's doing this. 

 

The food comes and they eat in companionable silence. When they're done Mitch yawns. 

 

“Wanna watch a movie or bad TV?” Dylan asks.

 

“Movie. Your choice.”

 

Dylan picks a shitty action movie, the kind with a mindless plot that can and will (and does) lull you to sleep if you're even just the tiniest bit tired. Mitch drifts off about a half hour in. He wakes up too hot, an arm draped over his waist and a soft puff of breath stirring his hair. He opens his eyes to find Dylan, asleep, all cute and vulnerable and Mitch thinks he could get used to this again. 

 

Which is absolutely not a thought he should have. He has a boyfriend who he loves and is happy with and that should be enough. That  _ is _ enough but waking up to Dylan kind of highlights the fact that Mitch maybe never stopped being in love with him. 

 

Mitch panics. He slips out from under Dylan's arm without waking him and slowly gets his things together and leaves.

 

_ Fuck _ . What the fuck is Mitch supposed to do?

 

He avoids Dylan for a couple days, dodging him at practice and clinging to Auston. 

 

“Everything okay?” Auston asks when they're on their way home from another day of dodging Dylan's request to hang out after practice.

 

“Yeah, fine. Everything's fine.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah nothing to worry about.”

 

Auston lets it go and they drive back to his place quietly. It'll be fine. Mitch knows he can't avoid Dylan forever but space is good so he makes it and takes it for a few days. 

 

***

 

The problem is, space is not working and Dylan is walking around the locker room looking dejected and sad because basically his two best friends here have just shut him out for no reason that's obvious. And Mitch can't keep doing this to him anymore. It's not fair to Mitch. It's not fair to Auston. And it sure as fuck isn't fair to Dylan. Mitch needs to think. 

 

Mitch's heart is split between two people and he's not really sure how to deal with that. He thought he’d moved on from Dylan but now everything between them has come flooding back. So when Auston calls, Mitch doesn't answer. When Auston texts to see if he's okay, he sends a perfunctory “ _ I'm good, _ ” and leaves it at that. Auston, because he's the absolute best boyfriend in the world takes it at face value and leaves him be for the afternoon. 

 

It's kind of a lot to deal with on his own, his heart at war with itself , so he calls Matt. Even after he got traded back to the Islanders, they've stayed close.

 

“Hey Mitchy!” is the excited greeting he gets when Matt answers.

 

“Hey, how's it going?” 

 

“Pretty great.” Mitch can hear the smile in Matt's voice. “Syd’s starting to show.” 

 

“Really? That's great!” 

 

“Yeah, I'm just really excited to be a dad.”

 

“You're going to be a great one. You took good care of me so.”

 

“Thanks, Mitchy. That means a lot.” Matt pauses. “What’s going on with you?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, you sound sad. And that's not like you.”

 

“So, as you probably know, Dylan's here. In Toronto.”

 

“I know. Is he giving you trouble?”

 

“Yes and no.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“We're friends again and,” Mitch sighs heavily. “And I think I'm still in love with him.”

 

“That's rough bud.”

 

“Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I love Auston and I don't want to leave him. He's so good for me and to me. But, Dylan.”

 

“He was your first love and nothing is going to change that.”

 

“He treated me like garbage those last couple of months but I still love him anyway. I just- I don't know what to do here.”

 

“I wish I could give you the answer but it's something that you have to figure out on your own.”

 

“I know. It's just… Dylan is Dylan and I think I'm probably always going to love him but how am I supposed to continue moving on with my life when he's right there and he's my friend and, God this is so fucking confusing.” Why the fuck is he crying again? Why has he been crying so much? He lets out a frustrated groan. “I just want things to be easy again.”

 

“I’m sorry. I know it's hard.”

 

Mitch wipes at his eyes. “Let's talk about something that's not me for a bit. Tell me more about how your life is going?”

 

They talk for a while longer and Matt tells Mitch about all the stuff he and Syd are doing to get ready for the baby. It's nice. Mitch can just listen and escape his problems for a bit. All too soon, they're hanging up. 

 

Mitch feels better, marginally. He kind of just wants to lose himself for a bit so he texts Willy to see if he wants to play video games. He does so Mitch escapes into Call of Duty for a while. It's good for a couple hours of distraction at least. Mitch bows out early,turns off his phone, and goes to bed. He just doesn't wanna deal tonight. 

 

***

 

A week later Mitch  is Auston’s when Auston sits him down on the couch and says a cryptic, “We need to talk.”

 

“Okay,” Mitch says, brows furrowed with concern. “Is everything all right?”

 

“Yes and no. Just listen before you say anything.”

 

“I can do that.” Mitch shoots him a smile. It's a little awkward but he wouldn't be Mitch if he didn't try to smile through it. 

 

“Okay, here it goes. First, I love you. I love you so much and I need you to remember that.” 

 

Mitch nods. 

 

Auston continues, “But you love Dylan too.”

 

“But,” Mitch tries to interrupt but Auston holds up a finger, asking him to wait.

 

“You love Dylan. You've always loved Dylan. That's okay. I understand. But I think you owe it to yourself, to him, and to me, to figure out what that means.”

 

“But,” Mitch starts.

 

“I love you and I want you to be happy. I think Dylan can make you happy.” 

 

This is the opposite of what Mitch wants. He wants to be with Auston. Sure, he loves Dylan, but he loves Auston too. Auston is safe and he's been so happy. He cries out, “Please don't break up with me! I know what you think but I love you! I wanna be with you!” 

 

“Mitch, I'm not breaking up with you. If you'd just listen!”

 

“Please, Auston, please. I can't.” Tears stream down his face hot and fiery. He can't lose Auston. He just can't. Dylan's his past and it can stay that way.

 

Auston opens his arms and Mitch crawls into them. Auston pets his hair gently and kisses his forehead. “I'm not going anywhere. I'm here. I'm not leaving you. But I think you owe it to yourself to see what you have with Dylan. You've been hurting all this time and now he's here and you have a second chance. I can't stand in the way of that.”

 

“I don't wanna leave you,” Mitch sobs into Auston's neck.

 

“You don't have to. That's what I'm saying. You can explore your feelings for him and I'll still be here. I'm okay with sharing you if it's with Dylan. God, he looks at you like you're the sun and the moon.” 

 

“I'm so sorry Auston. I never meant for this to happen.” 

 

“I know. But honestly, I know you never stopped loving him. I knew it the day I asked you out and it's never bothered me. I just… I want you to be happy and I'm okay if that means sharing you.”

 

“I love you so much.”

 

“I know, I love you too.” Auston presses a kiss to Mitch's hair.

 

They sit, pressed together, Mitch in Auston's lap, Auston holding him tight for a long time, just being together. Eventually Auston breaks the quiet. 

 

“I think you have something you need to do.” 

 

“Yeah.”  Mitch climbs of Auston's lap, shoves his feet in his shoes and grabs his keys. 

 

***

 

The drive to Dylan's place isn't long but it feels like it takes hours. Mitch is keyed up and shaking when he gets out the car. The doorman knows him by now and lets him in without calling up to Dylan. He skips the elevator and takes the stairs two at a time up to the third floor and then runs to Dylan's door. He knocks and knocks and knocks until Dylan opens the door. 

 

“Mitch, it's after midnight what are you doing here?”

 

Mitch pushes past Dylan into the apartment. As soon as the door is closed he kisses Dylan, hard. He's been starving for it for so long he doesn't know how he's gone without it. Auston is like good food, he nourishes the soul but Dylan, Dylan is like the air he needs to breath and it's like Mitch has been drowning without him and he just didn't know it until now.

 

Dylan pulls away. “But what about Auston?”

 

“He said I could.” And that's all Dylan must need to hear because he's pulling Mitch in and kissing him. 

 

They kiss and kiss up against the wall, desperate and needy, until Dylan pulls back just enough to steer them towards the bedroom. Dylan is walks Mitch backwards up to the bed where he sits down hard, grabbing for Dylan and pulling him down so they're laying pressed together. 

 

“Please,” Mitch whispers, not even really knowing what he's asking for.

 

“I've got you,” Dylan says. He sits back up and pulls Mitch with him. He strips Mitch of his t-shirt and then takes off his own. 

 

Mitch returns the favor and then pulls Dylan back down into a filthy kiss, all tongue and teeth. He runs his hands up and down Dylan’s back making Dylan shiver. Mitch slips his hand into Dylan’s sweats and palms his ass. Dylan hums.

 

“I… yes… can we?” he asks. 

 

“Yes,” Mitch breathes and then it's a scramble to get the rest of their clothes off. 

 

Dylan reaches into his bedside drawer and pulls out lube. 

 

“How do you want it?”

 

“On my back, please, I need to see you.” Mitch knows he sounds desperate and he is desperate. It's been so long. 

 

Dylan takes his time prepping Mitch, slow and steady until Mitch is a mess, whimpering and begging, begging Dylan. When Dylan finally, finally enters Mitch, Mitch feels the entire world light up. 

 

Dylan fucks Mitch soft and slow. It's everything Mitch needs and didn't even know he wanted. It's gentle and tender. 

 

They come at the same time. 

 

Laying there in the afterglow Mitch whispers into Dylan's skin, “I love you. I never stopped loving you.” 

 

“I love you so much,” Dylan whispers back.

 

They fall asleep curled together touching in every way they possibly can. 

 

Mitch wakes up the next morning alone in bed. He hears the shower running so he doesn't worry. He rolls over to find a cup of hot coffee sitting on the bedside table, steam curling off the top. Mitch takes a sip. It has the perfect ratio of milk and sugar. He smiles. Dylan remembered. 

 

The shower turns off and a moment later, Dylan comes out of the bathroom with a towel slung low around his hips.

 

“Good morning,” he says with a lopsided grin. 

 

“Good morning.” Mitch smiles back, a little shy and a lot hopeful. 

 

Dylan leans in and gives him a quick peck before walking over to his dresser and pulling on a pair of underwear. Mitch watches, appreciative of the view. He knows they need to talk but he lets himself just revel in the moment for a little longer, just until Dylan comes back over and sits on the edge of the bad.

 

“So last night. How was that able to happen exactly?”

 

“Auston, he told me that we owed it to ourselves to work it out.”

 

“I feel like there's a but in there.”

 

“I'm still with Auston. I'm not leaving him. I love him but I love you too.”

 

“I… I don't know what to think about that honestly.”

 

“I love you both so much and I can't choose. But I think he's right. We owe it to each other to see where this goes.”

 

“I love you too, but need some time to think about it.”

 

“Okay, that's fair. I should um… I should go and let you do that.”

 

“You don't have to go! I wanted to make you breakfast. Pancakes?”

 

“Pancakes.” Mitch smiles.

 

Mitch borrows some clothes and takes a quick shower while Dylan cooks. He comes out to find a plate of perfect golden brown pancakes waiting. They eat in comfortable, companionable silence. Mitch is happy in a way he hasn't been since Dylan got here. It's nice. After they finish eating, Mitch leaves. Dylan kisses him goodbye at the door. 

 

“I'll call you later.” 

 

***

 

Mitch goes home and waits. Around two, he gets a from Dylan in a new group chat with Auston.

 

_ Dylan: hi we need to talk all three of us _

 

_ Auston: when and where _

 

_ Dylan: my place for dinner at 6:00 _

 

_ Mitch: Kay _

 

Mitch texts Auston separately. 

 

_ Mitch: I can pick you up if you want. _

 

_ Auston: nah I'll drive myself _

 

That makes Mitch a little nervous but it makes sense. It's going to be an intense conversation. They all might need some space after. 

 

Mitch starts getting ready for dinner at 4:00, puts on a button down and nice jeans with no holes. He's not sure why he feels so compelled to dress up but it's calming so he just rolls with it. He stops at the liquor store and picks up a bottle of red he knows Auston likes and is pretty sure Dylan will like.  He gets there at like 5:30 and finds Auston sitting in the parking lot, dressed almost identically to Mitch. Mitch gets out his car and walks over to Auston. 

 

“Looks like we planned it, eh?” 

 

Auston laughs. “Yeah.”

 

“I know it's early but do you want to just go up?”

 

“Better than standing around out here being nervous.”

 

They walk up to the building holding hands but drop them once they're inside. It feels almost disrespectful to keep holding hands in Dylan's space. The take the elevator up to the third floor in silence. They walk to Dylan's door with a foot of space between them. Mitch knocks. 

 

Dylan opens the door wallet in hand, “Oh you're early. I thought you were the food.” 

 

Mitch let's out a laugh. “Of course you ordered out.”

 

“The only food I've mastered is breakfast. Otherwise I'm useless. Call Merks. He did all the cooking in Arizona.” 

 

“Don't let Mitch chirp you too much. He's no better. I've been forced to try his cooking experiments one too many times over the last two and a half years.”

 

Mitch pouts. 

 

Dylan steps out of the doorway and says, “Come in. I planned to eat and then talk but since you're here and the food is not…”

 

Mitch lets Auston in first and follows behind. He takes a seat on the couch and Auston takes the chair. Dylan sits on the corner of the coffee table so he's between them.

 

“So, I've done some thinking. And I needed to talk to both of you. I'm…” Dylan pauses. “I'm not very good at sharing. But I have an idea. I love Mitch. That's not a question. I have since I was 16 and I don't see that stopping. I think…” he takes a deep breath. “I think I could love you too, Auston. If you’d let me try.”

 

Mitch looks at Auston. He has his 'thinking face’ on, brows wrinkled, lips pursed. After a moment, he smiles. “I… yeah. I’d like that.” 

 

Mitch’s breath catches. This is not something he'd ever have thought of. He looks at Dylan and then at Auston and they're smiling at each other, a little stupid and a lot hopeful. Mitch thinks this could be the start of something good.

 

**Epilogue:**

 

Mitch carries the last of his boxes into their new, three bedroom apartment. It's beautiful and spacious and a stupid waste of space and money but they can afford it. They’ve been together over a year now and they’re moving in. They’re not out to the world so three bedrooms is necessary for three guys living together. It’s silly, that they can’t be but they’re happy as they are.

 

“Need help?” Dylan asks from behind him.

 

“Nah, I've got it.” He gets the box into the bedroom and sets it down. Auston is lazing on their new, king sized bed. 

 

“Hey lazy bones,” Dylan says, giving Auston a smile. 

 

“I'm not lazy, I'm just faster than you.” Auston reaches out for Dylan. Dylan leans down and kisses him. 

 

Mitch climbs into bed next to Auston. “Can we take a nap? I'm exhausted.”

 

“Big spoon, little spoon, or middle spoon?” Auston asks.

 

“Little spoon.”

 

Dylan climbs between them. “I call middle spoon.” 

 

Auston laughs, “Big spoon it is.”

 

They all settle in and Mitch drifts to sleep with Dylan's arms around him and Auston's hand reaching over Dylan, resting on Mitch's hip. No, this isn't where he saw himself, but there's nowhere else he'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was amazing and I feel blessed to have claimed it.
> 
> Thank you to Aimee, S, Heather, Ash, and Ellie for reading this over, fixing my errors and reassuring me that it didn't suck.


End file.
